


En vez de un castigo

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Professors, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Professors, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Snape recibe repentinamente una carta que le cambiará la vida... ¿Podrá descubrir quién se la ha enviado? ¿Qué será de él luego de leer su contenido?. / Dos estudiantes fueron presionados a llevar a cabo un plan... ¿Quién será la mente maestra detrás de esa idea?.





	En vez de un castigo

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Tropos, tropos everywhere del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. (FanFiction)

 _BETA_ : Nea -lovely- Poulain.

Tropo/Cliché sorteado: "Esto nunca va a pasar..." / Siguiente escena: pasa.

La historia transcurre durante el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts.

* * *

La oscuridad usualmente aumentaba la valentía y esa noche no sería diferente. Un par de estudiantes vagaban por los pasillos, cubiertos casi por completo con una capa e intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no los encontraran.

Doblaron una esquina y dejaron escapar una risa de entre los susurros; fueron descubiertos por una pareja de Gryffindor un poco mayor que ellos. Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco y, nerviosos, se observaron:

—¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama a esta hora? —preguntó la chica que parecía más grande.

—Justamente nos íbamos a nuestras salas comunes —respondió la otra muchacha.

—Nuestra sala común queda al otro lado del castillo y la tuya queda más abajo.

—Sí, ya nos vamos.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —exclamó el chico que incluso parecía no ser un estudiante—. No se pueden ir así sin más.

—¿Cuántos puntos? —suspiró la única que no era de los leones.

—No serán puntos —le respondió la joven Gryffindor con un brillo extraño en la mirada—. Harán algo por nosotros —susurró, guiñándoles un ojo.

Los cuatro entraron al aula más cercana y silenciaron la habitación al cerrar la puerta.

—Tú escribirás un par de cartas —dijo la leona señalando a la otra muchacha antes de voltear un poco el rostro y dirigirse al joven—, y tú tendrás que ir a comprar unas cosas.

Unos minutos después, la pareja de mayor edad se dedicó una mirada cómplice cuando los tórtolos ya no estaban con ellos.

—Quizás te hayas pasado un poco al darle esta tarea a ese par —susurró el joven abrazándola por la espalda—. No parecen capaces de dar la talla.

—Nada que ver, seguro que les fascinó la idea —musitó ella volteando a ver al muchacho a los ojos, intensificando el abrazo.

* * *

Se había alejado de sus amigos para ir a hacer esa compra que le habían encargado; no quería responder a lo que ellos dirían sobre el lugar al que estaba por entrar a comprar un par de atuendos.

La tienda de ropa Gladrags era de las menos frecuentadas por los estudiantes del colegio, aunque se veía a un par dentro del local. El muchacho esperó cerca de la puerta hasta que quedó prácticamente vacía e ingresó temblando de pies a cabeza.

Se acercó a la dependienta y le tendió un trozo de pergamino lleno de dibujos de lo que necesitaba, se había esforzado en especificar los colores, las telas y el corte de cada prenda:

—Necesito dos de estos trajes y uno del vestido —murmuró el chico bajo la sorprendida de la empleada.

—Claro, estará listo en un par de minutos —respondió la vendedora intentando disimular la risa mientras comenzaba a mover la varita sobre un maniquí.

* * *

Sobre la mesa de madera se encontraban un montón de pergaminos desparramados. Hacía ya un par de horas que garabateaba sobre un pequeño trozo pero lo arrugaba y ponía de lado al no gustarle el resultado. Estaba iluminada sólo por la luz de un par de velas empezaba a desesperarse:

—¿Por qué no me queda como debería? —murmuró la joven con un tono molesto.

Unos minutos más pasaron hasta que se llevó a su habitación el escrito ideal y destruyó los demás pedazos de pergamino. No pudo dormir muy bien por los nervios; sentía como su corazón latía bastante rápido.

Recién había salido el sol y ella ya se encontraba de camino a la lechucería, sin levantar la mirada del suelo y perdida en sus pensamientos. Chocó contra alguien sin poder evitarlo:

—Señorita, ¿usted no ve por dónde camina? —le preguntó el hombre con el cual había tropezado—. Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

«El profesor Snape está más gruñón de lo normal», pensó la muchacha retomando su camino, sin dejar de apresurar el paso en busca de una lechuza.

Subió los últimos escalones de dos en dos, si pasaba más tiempo se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba por hacer. «¿Cómo me convencieron?». Se preguntó, jugando con sus dedos, muy nerviosa.

Al abrir la puerta de la lechucería vio a cinco cárabos norteamericanos a su lado derecho. «Me conviene usar un búho difícil de reconocer para evitar sospechas». Así que se decidió por esa especie.

Con las manos temblorosas empezó a atar el rollo de pergamino a una de las patas del ave, fallando en el primer intento. «¿Será una señal para que no haga esto?»

La muchacha sintió el aire frío de la mañana en la nuca cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entró uno de sus compañeros de casa. Nerviosa, se cercioró de que la nota estaba bien asegurada y le indicó al animal que fuera a entregar la carta.

«Menos mal ya le había dicho a quién se lo iba a dar antes de que él entrara», pensó ella al salir de la lechucería, esperando que no tuviera ningún problema a causa del muchacho que la había visto.

Se cerró bien la túnica, intentando evitar que las corrientes de aire le calaban los huesos. Se dirigió a su sala común sin dejar de sentirse intranquila; era mucho mejor ir a desayunar con sus compañeros, como hacía todos los días, para evitar que pudiesen relacionarla a esa nota que causaría conmoción en el colegio.

Parecía que su estómago había decidido que no quería recibir alimento esa mañana por la falta de apetito. «Menos mal que usualmente no como mucho durante el desayuno». Obligándose a comer algo se llevó unos pedacitos de fruta a la boca sin mucho ánimo. Masticaba lentamente, intentando que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su estado y levantando la vista al techo de vez en cuando, buscando a un grupo de aves volando hacia el castillo.

No pudo resistir el impulso de mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores cuando vio la primera lechuza entrar, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el búho que había elegido se posara frente al hombre de cabello grasiento, dejando que retirara el rollo de pergamino de su pata y se alejó volando. Snape se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y terminó de comer un poco apurado, parecía que no quería armar un escándalo.

* * *

Llevaba un par de minutos viendo el rollo de pergamino sobre su escritorio, no se sentía tan nervioso desde que recibió la carta de Lily diciéndole que ella lo quería pero que le prohibía acercarse a ella, y de eso hacía ya más de diez años. No quería desenrollarlo, usualmente le llegaban cartas de los padres de sus estudiantes pero no enrolladas. Estaba intranquilo pero tenía curiosidad por saber quién se lo había enviado.

«¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?»

«¿Qué me pasa?»

«No puede ser Lily, ella está muerta… ¿Cierto?»

—Pareces un bebé, Severus —le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, _su voz_.

Tomó la nota entre sus manos y con suma delicadeza la abrió. Se molestó un poco al ver los tachones y manchas por doquier pero intentó mantener la calma. Ya se había decidido en leerla, era mejor no darle más largas.

_¿Creías que no nos enteraríamos? ¿Nos pensabas tan imbéciles? ¿Te parecemos tan ciegos? ¿De verdad suponías que no sabíamos tú secreto, Quejicus?_

Soltó el pergamino enseguida mientras sentía como la rabia invadía su cuerpo. Su cerebro empezó a buscar sospechosos; no podía sacarse de la mente a los cuatro muchachos que le hicieron la vida imposible durante su época estudiantil.

«¿Cómo es esto posible?».

«Quejicus…» pensó poniendo las manos en puños.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo traicionaran las ideas y comenzase a sacar conclusiones con respecto a la persona que le había enviado la carta. «Potter…», fue el primer nombre que le pasó por la mente. «Tendré que ir a hacerle unas preguntas, pronto».

Los alumnos aún debían de estar en el Gran Comedor, así que caminó decidido y entró acelerando el paso hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Buscó con la mirada al joven de cabello azabache, deteniéndose justo detrás de él:

—Potter…, a mi oficina —dijo entre dientes con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo aparentar, apretando las manos bajo la capa.

«¡Por Morgana, qué lento es!», pensó unos segundos después, exasperado.

Se oían débiles murmullos en la sala; todos esperaban a que el chico hiciera lo que el profesor le había mandado. Especialmente una joven de ojos café que observaba nerviosa la escena mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

Sólo había pasado un momento pero Severus no aguantó más la desesperación y tomó a Harry por el brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta su despacho, para soltarlo a un lado de la puerta.

Agarró la carta y se la puso justo frente a los lentes:

—Es un trozo de pergamino vacío —dijo el muchacho alejando un poco el rostro.

—¿Estás ciego, Potter?

—Pero si no hay nada escrito, no puedo leer palabras inexistentes —Harry se sobaba el brazo, estaba seguro de que tendría la marca de los dedos de Snape sobre su piel.

Volteó la nota hacia él para comprobar que no podía leer su contenido:

—¿Estará hechizada para que la lea solamente yo? —murmuró el profesor dándole la espalda al chico por un momento.

«Ël no es tan inteligente», pensó Severus dejando el pergamino sobre su escritorio. Cualquiera se asustaría si pudiese ver la rapidez con la que las neuronas de Snape transmitían información, él era conocido por sus acciones premeditadas, muchos le tenían un poco de envidia justo por poder pensar fríamente las situación y no lanzarse a actuar sin medir las consecuencias.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, sin hacer ruido, respirando a la misma velocidad; estaban evaluando diferentes versiones de lo que pasaría a continuación.

«Se va a voltear, iracundo, y va a aseverar que la he escrito yo». Harry soltó un suspiro. «Ojalá no me considerase capaz de hacer algo así y me dejara ir sin más».

—Ya te puedes ir, Potter —murmuró estático—. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

«¿Será sólo una estupidez?»

«¿Quién más conoce ese sobrenombre?».

«Debería ir y hablar con Albus».

Apenas el muchacho se fue, Severus revisó la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía tiempo hasta su siguiente clase; tomó el pergamino y salió en dirección a la oficina del Director, dejando la puerta de su propio despacho abierta de par en par.

* * *

Quien hubiese visto a Snape en ese momento, hubiese pensado que era un loco escapándose del ala de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo. Corría como si no hubiera mañana, como si un dragón lo estuviese persiguiendo y él no tuviera su varita. Le estaba empezando a fallar la respiración mientras recorría los últimos metros que le quedaban hasta la estatua del fénix.

Se apoyó un momento sobre la pared más cercana a la entrada esperando a que pudiese respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Severus ya estaba frente al Director con la nota flotando en el aire. El hombre más joven leyó el contenido varias veces antes de ser interrumpido por una de las ideas extraordinarias de Dumbledore:

—¿Sólo está escrito eso?

—Nada más.

—¿Está todo el pergamino relleno?

—De garabatos y manchones, pero no de texto.

—¿No te parece curioso que haya tanto espacio libre?

—¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

—Tinta invisible, obvio.

«¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?». Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. «¡Soy un imbécil!».

Albus le hizo señas para que se acercara a su escritorio y le tendió una goma de borrar de color rojo; apoyándose sobre la madera Snape comenzó a pasarla por encima de las partes vacías del trozo de pergamino.

—No te olvides de pasarla sobre el texto también —dijo el Director, observándolo detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

Poco a poco, más palabras se hacían visibles, algunas incluso casi imposibles de leer por los tachones que las cubrían. El profesor se volvió a sentir nervioso pero al estar en presencia de Albus, no pudo darse un momento sin ser alentado por él a que leyera en voz alta los nuevos descubrimientos:

— _Ya sabía yo que pensarías en esto. O no, espera, ¿te ayudó alguien? ¿Tú mejor amigo, Dumbledore? Podrías decirle que lo extrañamos y que nos encantaría reunirnos con él pronto._ —Volteó a ver al Director antes de seguir con su lectura—. _Si estás interesado en saber quiénes somos, sólo debes pensar en la respuesta obvia. No es tan difícil, Sev._

El profesor despegó la vista de la carta, intentando procesar lo que acababa de leer, siendo examinado con la mirada por su mentor.

«¿Sev? Sólo Lily me decía así».

—¿Quién crees que sea, Severus? —preguntó el Director intentando verlo por encima de las gafas.

—No lo sé, estoy confundido —respondió sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Hay más? —interrogó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de volver a escuchar a Snape intentando leer lo que estaba escrito.

— _Imaginamos que quieres saber qué es lo que sabemos de ti… Bueno, tenemos unas condiciones antes de poderte dar esa información. Si te crees capaz de cumplir con cualquier cosa, sigue leyendo._ —Sopesó sus opciones por un momento—. _Tienes dos días para poner tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego y un par de semanas para invitar al estudiante que más odias al baile; además tendrás que convencer al Director de que te de una gran entrada._

Severus podía oír claramente como el hombre frente a él se reía a carcajadas y lo vio desconcertado, intentando comprender la gracia que tenía lo que le querían obligar a hacer.

«No haré nada de eso… aunque me quede con la duda por siempre».

—Creo que deberías cumplir esas condiciones —murmuró Dumbledore sosteniéndose el estómago—. No son tan malas.

—¡NO! —exclamó zarandeando el pergamino en el aire—. ¿Cómo voy a caer ante lo que un grupo de estudiantes estúpidos quieren que haga?

—No pierdes nada. Deberíamos entender qué saben de ti —se acercó un poco más al profesor—. ¿Cómo sabes que son estudiantes? ¿Y si saben que eres un doble agente?

—Eso no lo puede saber nadie, sólo tú y yo tenemos esa información.

La conversación siguió hasta que quedaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la clase de Pociones y Snape tuvo que irse del despacho del Director.

Al entrar al aula hizo aparecer los ingredientes de la poción que prepararían ese día en la pizarra y dedicándole una mirada a los estudiantes, les indicó que comenzaran a buscar lo que necesitaban.

Vio cómo se movían por el salón de forma desesperada y sólo una pequeña cantidad de alumnos había empezado con la preparación; muchos de ellos no lograban conseguir todo lo que estaba en la lista.

Se fijó en una muchacha con corbata de color amarillo y ojos café, una más del montón. Al menos era de esos alumnos que cumplían con las actividades, usualmente se preparaba para las clases y escribía reportes medianamente decentes.

Se acordó de haberse topado con ella en la mañana. «Era muy temprano para que estuviera vagando por los pasillos por diversión». Algo le empezaba a parecer extraño y comenzó a tener dudas con respecto a esa chica.

«Pero ella no pudo hacer algo así».

«Es de los tejones; no se le podría ocurrir una idea como esta».

«Ya me estoy volviendo loco».

Revisó las pociones que había preparado el grupo antes de irse al Gran Comedor, tomando algunas notas para la evaluación. Abrió la segunda gaveta de su escritorio para dejar las dos botellitas que habían estado perfectas y se encontró con un paquete envuelto en papel brillante y una esquela pegada en el medio.

Dejando el triángulo de pergamino a un lado, Severus rompió el envoltorio y dejó caer sobre la mesa un traje muy extraño. Intentó extenderlo y comprendió que era un conjunto de gala y de una cosa estaba seguro: él nunca se pondría eso en la vida:

Una camisa de cuadros, el fondo de color verde y las rayas blancas. «Al menos parece Slytherin».

Un pantalón bicolor, una pierna naranja y otra roja. «¿Quién se vestiría con esto?».

El cinturón de un tono amarillo bastante resaltante. «¿No podría llamar más la atención?».

Una corbata del color que más detestaba, rojo escarlata. «Con cada prenda esto se va poniendo peor».

Por último, una chaqueta de color azul claro. «Como si fuera poco con todo lo anterior».

Dejó todo sobre la mesa para abrir el pergamino, con la ilusión de saber quién se lo había enviado. Al tenerlo desdoblado, leyó sólo tres palabras:

_¿Nos extrañaste, Quejicus?_

Se le ocurrió que podía haber más texto con tinta invisible y buscó una borra como la que Dumbledore le había dado y la pasó por todos lados:

_Sólo queríamos hacerte sentir guapetón y te regalamos el traje._

_Está encantado para que sea a tú medida y te quede perfecto para el baile._

_Esperamos que disfrutes de las nuevas prendas que te hemos enviado._

_Te extrañamos, Sev._

Snape no cabía en sí de la furia que lo consumía por dentro. «Se están burlando de mí». Arrugó la nota y la lanzó a la otra esquina del aula. «¿Por qué me afectan tanto?». No lograba pensar con claridad, necesitaba conseguir a quién le estuviese enviando esas cosas, tenía que encontrarlo de inmediato.

Salió del salón aún siendo dominado por la rabia y la necesidad de golpear algo. no sabía a dónde ir ni quién podría ser el sospechoso, pero esperaba dar con él rápido.

* * *

Estuvo un par de días siguiendo al profesor Snape, buscando una oportunidad para dejarle el paquete que me habían encomendado. «¿Por qué acepté hacer esto?». Nunca dejaba su oficina abierta así que se dio por vencida y pensó en una forma de dárselo después de la carta inicial.

Cuando lo vio salir del Gran Comedor a las carreras, quiso seguirlo para ver qué hacía pero no hubiese sido una buena idea. Su ansiedad aumentó cuando entró de nuevo con cara de poco amigos, le rezaba a Merlín que no la hubiese descubierto porque eso significaría que el plan había fallado; pero no, él sacó a rastras a Harry, el pobre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su mochila pesaba un montón: dentro estaba el paquete para el profesor y los libros. Vio a Potter saliendo de la oficina de Snape y se escondió detrás de la estatua más cercana. «Si él acababa de cerrar la puerta, significa que aún tiene al dueño dentro». Se quedó un rato esperando a ver si el profesor salía y, justo antes de irse, pasó por delante de la estatua, sin poder verme.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró a su oficina buscando un lugar donde esconder el regalo que le tenía que dar al profesor. «¿Por qué ellos quieren que haga esto?». Al fin se decidió por guardarlo en su escritorio, debía de conseguirlo rápido ahí.

Pasó toda la clase observando de reojo al profesor para ver si abría el cajón, incluso la poción le quedó un poco más oscura de lo que debía pero no pasó absolutamente nada durante la lección.

Salió del salón con sus compañeros, aunque le hubiese encantado quedarse para ver la reacción de Snape a su nuevo regalo, tenía clases de DCAO y el profesor Moody le daba un poco de miedo.

—Leanne, acelera el paso que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Quedaban un par de minutos para que el Director anunciara a los participantes del Torneo y Snape sólo esperaba que nadie se enterase que había puesto su nombre; estaba seguro que era más diestro en magia en comparación con los demás y que eso era muy importante para el Cáliz. Pero, también, no era un estudiante, así que sería muy extraño competir de esa forma contra los otros dos colegios, y muy injusto.

—¿Qué me hizo querer seguir las condiciones de gente desconocida? —murmuré con un tono de voz realmente bajo, asegurándose de que nadie me oyese.

—Tienes mucha curiosidad —respondió esa voz dentro de mi cabeza.

No dejó de ver a Albus mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al Cáliz; le rezaba a Morgana, Merlín y todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, que su nombre no saliera, que no tuviese que enfrentarse a la ira del Ministerio.

—También meterías en problemas a Dumbledore —susurró esa dulce voz en tono de sabelotodo.

—Lo sé —musitó malhumorado sentándose derecho en su puesto en la mesa de los profesores.

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido cuando sacaron al ganador de Hogwarts y no era él. «Es que era obvio que no me iban a…», pensó antes de ser interrumpido por unas llamas rojas que arrojaban otro nombre al aire, se puso pálido, cualquiera pensaría que era un fantasma en ese momento.

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamó el Director y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la punta de la silla. «Tuve que estar muerto del miedo». Pensó echándose hacia atrás de nuevo y enseguida Albus se acercó a él.

* * *

Ya estaba en su habitación, arropado entre las sábanas, pero no podía dormir. Sí, había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz sin pensárselo mucho, significaba que tendría que invitar a su alumno más odiado al baile.

—Eso no sucederá —murmuró sentándose sobre la cama—. ¿Quién quisiera hacerme sentir así?

—¿Quién más conoce esos sobrenombres que dicen las cartas? —dijo la voz en su cabeza.

—Mejor no respondas a mis pensamientos hoy, por favor. Están muertos por mi culpa, así que no podrían hacerme algo aunque sea lo que más quisieran.

Pensando en su más grande deseo, donde Lily siguiera viva y lo hubiese elegido a él, en vez de al tarúpido de Potter, Snape se perdió en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano sobre el corazón, sintiendo sus latidos aumentar de velocidad a medida que el sueño se ponía más intenso, menos realista.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que descubrió el traje en su escritorio. Snape no sabía qué hacer, veía ese remolino de colores colgado detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio, día y noche, recordándole que si no cumplía todas las condiciones de la primera carta, no podría saber qué información tenían esas personas que lo estaban chantajeando; peor aún, no sabría quién le estaba haciendo eso.

Había quedado para hablar con el Director y así comentarle sobre esa chica de Hufflepuff de la cual empezaba a sospechar, aunque no podía creerse que ella hiciera algo en contra de los profesores. Quiso ver lo que Albus pensaba sobre su idea de encarar a la muchacha y preguntarle si sabía algo. «No me podrá mentir, los tejones no pueden engañar a nadie», pensó saliendo de su habitación.

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore vio a dos jóvenes sentados muy juntos, murmurando cosas que él no lograba oír. Los reconoció cuando ambos voltearon el rostro, cambiando de sonrojado y alegre a nerviosismo y palidez infinita, Severus supo que algo estaba sucediendo pero cuando se dio cuenta, el par de muchachos ya no estaban en el pasillo.

Pensativo siguió su camino intentando conseguir una explicación a lo que acababa de presenciar.

«¿Cómo los dejé ir?».

«¿Qué hacían estos dos secreteando cosas en la mitad del pasillo?».

No quería atribuirle su duda a la idea de que ella podía ser la responsable del chantaje que le estaban haciendo.

Subió el tramo de escaleras que le quedaban para abrir la puerta y escuchó voces al otro lado, entró en la oficina sin importarle qué estuviese sucediendo adentro. «Que Albus sepa que lo estoy esperando». Y se encontró con los competidores del Torneo sorprendidos por la forma tan abrupta con la que había interrumpido la conversación:

—Oh, Severus. ¿Puedes esperar afuera un momento?

Snape cerró la puerta después de dedicarle una mirada un poco molesta al Director.

* * *

En una pequeña habitación, un señor de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años abrazaba a su esposa. Ambos estaban descansando, no tenían nada más que hacer, o mejor dicho, no podían hacer otra cosa que estar encerrados en ese cuarto. Nadie sabía que ellos se encontraban ahí, ni sus mejores amigos.

—¿Crees que estemos siendo muy duros con él?

—Nada de eso, amor. —El hombre se volteó a verla—. Quiso destruir a nuestra familia.

—Pero se arrepintió. —Ella suspiró—. Sabes que no es tan malo como se quiere hacer ver.

—Además, le hace _bullying_ a los alumnos del colegio.

—¿Tú qué hacías, eh?

—Pero era joven, tenía quince años.

—Eso no es excusa. ¿Acaso te intentaste disculpar?

Silencio. Él bajó la mirada, arrepentido de haber iniciado esa conversación.

—Mejor me voy a bañar, ¿me acompañas, mi angelito? —preguntó rodeando a su chica por la cintura.

—Ve tú, ahora no quiero —respondió ella reprimiendo la sonrisa, aparentando que estaba molesta.

* * *

Le quedaban sólo dos días para invitar al estudiante que más detestaba al baile. «Todavía no tengo claro a quién invitaría». Snape no podía creer que llevaba un poco más de dos semanas metido en el juego de algún estúpido jovencito. «Debe estarse riendo bastante al ver que sí estoy cumpliendo con sus condiciones».

Tenía muchos alumnos que le caían mal, pero no era tan fácil decidirse por alguien, y más si ya todos tenían pareja. «Me niego a decirle a Potter que vaya conmigo». Caminaba en círculos por su recámara aún sin estar seguro de seguir adelante con todo esto.

—Llegaste hasta acá, debes terminar lo que empezaste. —Las palabras del Director se repetían mil veces en su mente—. Es necesario entender qué saben de ti, Severus.

Tomó una decisión y sin darse cuenta de que la tarde se me había pasado volando, salió del cuarto en busca de su próxima pareja del baile. «No me puede decir que no… ¿o sí?».

A mitad de camino se encontró al muchacho con el que tenía que hablar, lo observó sorprendido por un momento, dándose cuenta de la poca iluminación en el pasillo.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿no es muy tarde para que usted ande fuera de su sala común? —le pregunté acercándome a la estatua que pretendía esconderlo.

—Yo… Profesor Snape… Yo… —tartamudeó Neville intentando no temblar.

—A mi oficina —murmuró dándose la vuelta y caminando lentamente, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Longbottom lo seguía de cerca en silencio, sólo observaba el suelo y se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso, sabía que estaba haciendo algo fuera de las normas y que lo hubiese encontrado Snape le daba más miedo.

«Ahora se creerá que lo estoy invitando al baile como parte de un castigo».

Al llegar a su despacho le indicó que se sentara y lo vio casi caerse de la silla por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, evaluando cómo le haría la pregunta y decidiendo si debía decirle primero lo del baile o el castigo.

—Primero que nada, treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor —Neville suspiró aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo—. Y usted irá conmigo al baile de Navidad.

La expresión en el rostro del muchacho no tenía precio, el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas y la mirada fija en los ojos del profesor. «Nunca me había visto así», pensó sintiendo una corriente pasar por su columna. «Sí que estoy loco».

—Profesor Snape… —tartajeó Neville aún demasiado sorprendido para pensar con claridad—, ¿ir al baile con usted?

Asintió dándose cuenta de que había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba, no se había negado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó arqueando una ceja unos segundos después.

—Ese será un buen castigo —respondió volviendo a fijar la vista en el chico—. Ahora vaya directo a su sala común.

Enseguida se quedó solo entre las cuatro paredes y se fue a la cama sin querer pensar mucho en lo que había sucedido.

—Ya estoy más cerca de saber qué saben esos idiotas —susurró apagando la luz.

* * *

Había quedado con Neville para vernos a las nueve y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, llevaba más de diez minutos esperándolo y me estaba desesperando de que no llegara.

«¿Será que alguien lo vio estar fuera de la cama?».

Esperaba que no le hubiesen puesto algún castigo al pobre, siempre se ponía muy mal cuando le hacía perder puntos a su casa. Volteé a todos lados a ver si aparecía por alguna esquina, pero nada. Tenía que estar pendiente porque él no me vería al estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Me levanté del suelo al verlo caminar hacia la estatua del punto de encuentro con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. «¡Eso no lo había visto!». Me emocioné mientras Neville se acercaba a paso lento aunque tenía que preguntarle la razón de esa hermosa expresión.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —musité dejando ver mi rostro para que supiera que ella yo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Snape me ha invitado, Leanne —murmuró acercándose a mí para taparse con la capa.

—¿A ti? —exclamé sorprendida con la voz más baja que pude—. ¿Eres su estudiante más odiado?

—Eso parece —esperó un momento antes de voltear a verme a los ojos—. Está cumpliendo las condiciones.

Ambos estábamos atónitos, asombrados de lo bien que estaba cooperando el profesor al plan y lo fácil que nos lo estaba poniendo.

—¿Tienes el traje, no? —pregunté para asegurarme que el plan seguía bien.

—Sí —sentí como asentía—. Está al fondo de mi baúl.

—Nos lo puso muy fácil al pedirte a ti que seas su pareja.

—Aunque es muy raro, estaba seguro que le diría a Harry.

—Sí, pero parece que no lo odia tanto como a ti.

— _Muffliato_ —susurró Neville haciendo una floritura con la varita—. ¿De qué teníamos que hablar?

* * *

Había un enorme revuelo en el Gran Comedor, la noticia de que el profesor Snape me había invitado al baile hace dos noches ya estaba en boca de todos. Como todo en Hogwarts, los chismes volaban; incluso un par de estudiantes me dijeron que fue al revés y que lo hice para tener mejores calificaciones en Pociones.

No veía al profesor en su puesto de la mesa al final de la sala y esperaba que llegara pronto, lo que iba a pasar cuando llegasen las lechuzas iba a ser inolvidable.

Disfruté de un par de tostadas y jugo de calabaza conversando con los chicos. «¿Cuánto faltará para que lleguen las lechuzas?», pensé, terminando de comer.

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre una tarea para Transfiguración cuando el grupo de aves entró; un pequeño cárabo norteamericano me dejó un paquete brillante en el momento exacto en el que el profesor Snape entraba al Gran Comedor.

Ya sabía lo que estaba dentro. «Lo envolví yo, obvio sé qué es». Pero tenía que mostrar sorpresa, así que actué lo mejor que pude mientras lo abría temblando levemente.

Mis compañeros soltaron una exclamación cuando el papel reluciente dejó ver una extraña mezcla de colores.

—Neville, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione acercándose un poco más a inspeccionar lo que me habían enviado.

—No sé —respondí separando cada parte del paquete.

—Parece un traje.

—Puede ser —murmuré bajando la mirada como me había dicho Leanne que debía hacer, aunque de verdad si me sentía un poco mal por lo que le estábamos haciendo al profesor Snape.

—Deberías guardarlo, Neville —susurró Harry haciéndome señas para volver a envolver todo en el papel brillante—. Pensarán que te lo envió Snape.

—Lo vemos luego —dijo Hermione sonriendo dulcemente.

* * *

Ya se había hecho de noche y el Gran Comedor estaba decorado casi todo de blanco, parecía un sueño estar ahí. Neville estaba escondido detrás de una estatua cerca de la escalera, Leanne le había dicho que el profesor Snape aún no había llegado y era parte del plan que entráramos juntos al baile.

Severus empezó a bajar las escaleras con ese traje tan loco, esa mezcla de colores que no combinaba para nada y que le hacía resaltar tanto; sorpresivamente se había hecho una cola alta y su cabello no parecía tan grasiento como todos los días.

Neville salió de su escondite para encontrarse con él en los últimos escalones y vio como Snape se debatía entre seguir bajando o regresar a su oficina cuando lo vio:

—¡¿Quién te dio ese traje?! —preguntó en un grito que hizo que muchos de los que estaban dentro del Gran Comedor salieran a ver qué sucedía.

—Me lo trajo un búho en la mañana —susurró Neville sin levantar la vista del suelo. Tenía miedo que el profesor descubriera que estaba intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—¿Quién te lo envió, Longbottom?

—No lo sé, profesor.

—Y ahora estamos vestidos igual —bufó—. Lo que me faltaba. —Vio a un grupo de estudiantes que los observaban fijamente—: ¡¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?!

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento cuando Snape cruzó la puerta al lado de Neville. Todos los miraban y empezaban a armar teorías por las que se habían vestido exactamente con el mismo traje.

—¿Fue usted, señorita Andrew? —preguntó Snape al acercarse a Leanne.

—¿De qué habla, profesor Snape? —murmuró ella levantándose de su asiento.

—Escribió las cartas, compró los trajes y ahora me hace vestirme a juego con Longbottom.

—No, profesor. ¿Cómo le voy a hacer eso?

—Ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos y lo voy a descubrir.

Leanne y Neville se dedicaron una mirada cuando Severus se alejó casi corriendo hacia donde estaba el Director conversando con los Jefes de los otros colegios.

—Te ves preciosa —musitó Neville antes de ir a avisarles a los responsables del plan que el profesor se había presentado y que se había puesto el traje.

* * *

Acordamos con Neville que distrajera a Severus un rato y que mantuviera un ojo encima de él para estar seguros de que no se iría pronto del baile.

La muchacha pelirroja se acercó a su esposo pasándole las manos por encima de su traje negro, alisando el par de arrugas que se habían formado, sonriendo complacida cuando lo logró. Tomó una corbata color granada y la ató alrededor del cuello de su camisa:

—Te ves muy guapo —susurró dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—No más que tú —murmuró abrazándola por la cintura.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó emocionada—. Ya nos esperan.

—Me sorprende que aún quieras seguir adelante con la broma.

—La planeé yo, cariño —musitó observando su reflejo en el espejo, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo.

—Deberían tenerte miedo.

—¿Tú lo tienes?

—No, sé que a mí nunca me harías nada como esto.

—No estés tan seguro, ¿quién sabe? —Lily suspiró abriendo la puerta del cuarto—. Quizás y te pido el divorcio.

James soltó una risa nerviosa siguiendo a su esposa fuera de la habitación. Tomados de la mano caminaron lentamente hasta el Gran Comedor; había varias parejas corriendo por los pasillos y besándose intensamente contra la pared sin saber que no estaban solos.

Sólo les quedaba el último tramo de escaleras para llegar a la concurrida sala; el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de jalarla suavemente del brazo para que terminaran de bajar los escalones.

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron inmóviles al ver quienes se habían presentado al baile, al darse cuenta que la pareja era real y no un fantasma más del colegio, al entender que estaban vivos.

—¡¿Fueron ustedes?! —gritó Severus dejando caer la copa que tenía en la mano—. ¿Cómo?

—Hola, Sev. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lily, abrazando al profesor de Pociones.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Somos nosotros, Sev. Estamos aquí.

—No. No. ¡No! No puede ser —Snape suspiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo los encontré muertos.

—Pues no, estamos vivos —dijo James tendiéndole una mano a Snape.

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor había cambiado por completo, la música había desaparecido y el silencio incluso parecía un poco tétrico. Nadie se movía ni hablaba, casi ni respiraban.

—Neville, Leanne —susurró Lily cuando los tuvo al lado—. Me sorprendieron.

—Pues ese era el castigo, ¿no? —interrogó Neville bajando la mirada.

—Al principio —Lily se habría volteado a verlo pero estaba más pendiente de Snape que del chico—. Pero terminó siendo una broma.

—No cuentes tus planes, cariño —murmuró James, rodeándola por la cintura con el brazo.

—Lily, ¿fue tu idea? —preguntó Snape sollozando.

—Sí, Sev —musitó ella sonriendo—. Necesitabas una lección.

—¿Y tenías que ser tú la que me la enseñara?

—Como cuando éramos chicos, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Snape incrédulo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pero… ¡Lily! —exclamó James tomándola de la mano—. ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto?

—Sí, James —volteó el rostro acercándose hasta la comisura de sus labios pero sin rozarlos—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes de que saliéramos?

—No lo harías ahora —el miedo lo invadió—. Lily, por favor.

—Nada, ya está decidido —lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que no pudiese dejar de verla—. ¿Verdad, Leanne?

Snape no podía estar más sorprendido: su amor platónico le había tendido una buena jugarreta y había cortado su relación al mismo tiempo. «Hoy es la noche de las sorpresas». No pudo seguir hilando pensamientos cuando tuvo frente a él a Lily y a Leanne besuqueándose enérgicamente. «No entiendo na…».

Sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y con fuerza lo atraía por la nuca, se vio obligado a doblar las rodillas un poco, una fría mano lo tomó de la barbilla y unos segundos después se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando del roce de unos labios desconocidos.

Nunca había besado a alguien de esa forma tan apasionada, llevó sus manos al cabello de su amante entendiendo que era un chico pero no se alejó, la textura era tan suave que lo incitaba a acariciar al muchacho, aunque si era sincero le provocaba morderle el labio para aumentar la viveza del beso.

* * *

Bueno... _That´s all!_

¿Creen que me deje llevar y compliqué mucho las cosas?

¿Cuántas veces pudieron ver la representación del tropo?

* * *

_Espero crucios y comentarios..._


End file.
